


of eye smiles and warm hearts

by niniandsoo



Series: Word Vomit by Yours Truly [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, domestic-ish!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniandsoo/pseuds/niniandsoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo's son starts calling a stranger 'Daddy', much to his embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of eye smiles and warm hearts

  
Kyungsoo parks his car frantically and gets out without even shutting the engine off, eyes roving the waiting area of his son’s school and feeling like a horrible parent when he sees that there aren’t any other children around, well, not at this time.

  
  
It’s already past two o’clock in the afternoon and he’s two hours late from fetching his son.

  
  
It’s not really his fault. Kris could be an ass when he wants to be and he’d just so happened to be one on Taeoh’s birthday. Despite Kyungsoo’s protests and insistence to _leave_ for work, his asshole of boss had held him back to do additional paperwork. Paperwork that, Kyungsoo later found out, was completely _useless and unnecessary_.

  
  
He perks up when he hears his son’s familiar laughter to his right, and sighs in relief when he sees Taeoh running around the playground with a cone of melting ice cream in his hand, chasing after a girl his age, with pigtails and ice cream of her own—Minyoung.

  
  
There is also somebody else.

  
  
Kyungsoo has to squint before he registers the man sitting on one of the benches. He’s someone he’s never seen before and it’s odd, because Kyungsoo knows each and every one of the parents and this man is as unfamiliar as it gets.

  
  
“Taeoh!”he shouts, grinning and bending down when Taeoh runs up to him to scoop him in his arms. Kyungsoo places a kiss on his son’s cheek, grin getting wider when Taeoh’s tinkling laugh fills the air. “I’m so sorry I made you wait for so long, and on your birthday!”

  
  
“It’s okay Daddy.” Taeoh says with his broken syllables. Kyungsoo finds it incredibly cute. “I was with Minyoung, and Daddy Jonginnie.”

  
  
At this, Kyungsoo frowns, because he has no idea who this ‘ _Daddy Jonginnie’_ is and the thought of _his_ son calling someone else ‘Daddy’ sort of activates the possessive parent streak inside him.

  
  
“Taeoh, who is Jonginnie?” he asks, watching his son lap at the melted ice cream that had dribbled down his arm. He internally cringes, because who knows where Taeoh’s been and what kind of germs and bacteria he got from playing around before he arrived.

  
  
“That…would be me.”

  
  
It is to Kyungsoo’s utter horror and embarrassment when Taeoh drops the ice cream and _holds up his arms_ towards a complete stranger, as if asking him to carry him.

  
  
The man is taller than Kyungsoo, has broad shoulders and skin that reminds him of mocha. Cocoa eyes bore unto him with a hint of amusement, full lips stretched out over sparkling white teeth, features so handsome that Kyungsoo just sort of…stands there with a bewildered expression on his face, his son squirming in his arms.

  
  
“Daddy!” Taeoh exclaims, and he almost chokes on his own spit when he sees that Taeoh isn’t addressing him, but _Jonginnie_ instead.

  
  
“Taeoh!” he shushes the kid, heart melting when Taeoh turns to him with a pout, eyes shimmering with what he knows is crocodile tears, a trick he uses when he wants some sweets or some expensive toy.

  
  
Kyungsoo always caves.

  
  
“It’s bad to call strangers that…” he scolds his son (this time in a much softer tone) and turns towards _Jonginnie_ with an obvious blush on his cheeks, a sheepish smile on his lips. “Sorry about that, he’s not usually like this. He’s usually shy around strangers…”

  
  
Jongin shakes his head, a kind smile on his face. “Oh no, it’s fine. It’s just funny, really. I never thought I’d be called Daddy before I’m even married.” They both laugh. “My real name is Jongin by the way.”

  
  
“Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. I’d shake your hand but..,” he shrugs, and they both watch how Taeoh twists around to look at Jongin again, a hand in the air, cheeks bulging from the grin on his face. Kyungsoo shuffles on his feet, eyes on Minyoung when the little girl skips to Jongin’s side, small hands holding on to the hem of Jongin’s cardigan. “Where’s Junmyeon? Are you two related?”

  
  
“Oh, yeah. We’re brothers. He’s on a business trip in Hong Kong so he asked me to pick up Minyoung for the mean time. Taeoh was the only kid around aside from my niece when I got here…so I thought we’d keep him company.” Jongin graces Kyungsoo with the prettiest of eye smiles and the latter returns it with a weak smile of his own, mentally thanking Kris for choosing to be an asshole on his son’s birthday.

  
  
“I’m so sorry, for bothering you.” He apologizes. “And I’m sorry for him calling you—“

  
  
“Daddy!” Taeoh gushes, clutching Jongin’s cardigan with a curled fist.

  
  
“—that…” Kyungsoo says with a shy smile. He only notices their proximity when Jongin answers, breath fanning over his face. His arm grazes the front of Jongin’s shirt now, and Taeoh could easily wrap his arms around Jongin’s neck if he wanted to.

  
  
“It’s completely fine. Taeoh’s a good kid.” Jongin assures him for the nth time.

  
  
They both stay like that for what seems like forever, stares lingering and a heavy feeling saturating the atmosphere. Kyungsoo feels like he’s been brought back to his teenage days, the nostalgic aftertaste of first loves and crushes suddenly rushing back and painting his cheeks a pretty pink, toes curling from the feelings churning in his chest and gut.

  
  
He only snaps out of it when Taeoh mutters a soft ‘Daddy Jonginnie’ and wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck, laying a head on his chest with a giggle before puffing his cheeks, a mannerism he picked up from god knows where.

  
  
“We should get going.” Kyungsoo says, carefully peeling off his son’s arms from Jongin and frowning when Taeoh gives a soft cry.

  
  
_I feel you son._

  
  
“Thank you, for keeping him company.” Kyungsoo softly smiles and Jongin returns it with a smile that almost looks…sad.

  
  
“See you around?”

  
  
“Yes…see you.” Kyungsoo says, backing away before giving the other one last smile. When he turns around to walk back to his car, Taeoh tugs at his arm.

  
  
“Daddy, can’t Daddy Jonginnie come with us?” Taeoh asks.

  
  
Kyungsoo frowns. “He can’t Taeoh. We have to get going because Uncle Baekhyun and Uncle Jongdae are waiting for us to celebrate your birthday.”

  
  
“Then invite him and Minyoung!”

  
  
Kyungsoo stops walking, staring down at his son who is looking at him with those puppy eyes he has yet to build the resistance for, an idea formulating in his head.

  
  
He sighs an turns around, heart jolting when he sees that Jongin is still there, ruffling Minyoung’s hair and just about to leave.

  
  
“Jongin!” he calls, blushing to the tip of his hair roots when Jongin looks up with a knowing smile.

  
  
“Yes?” he raises an eyebrow when Kyungsoo is close enough

  
  
“I…..,” Kyungsoo fidgets a little, eyes narrowed when Taeoh looks at him with an expectant look, arms folded across his chest like he was Kyungsoo’s boss.

  
Cheeky little kid.

  
  
“Well, I was wondering….since it’s Taeoh’s birthday and we’re celebrating it at some restaurant nearby…if you and Minyoung would like to come with us?”

  
  
Jongin looks a little bit surprised but snaps out of it when Minyoung tugs at the sleeve of his cardigan again, jumping up and down and begging Jongin to _please, please, let us go._ He bends over and takes Minyoung’s hand, before looking up at Kyungsoo with a bright smile.

  
  
“We would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: single parent au where kyungsoo's son calls handsome stranger (jongin ofc) daddy


End file.
